2010 European Trophy
Eisbären Berlin | season_champ_name= Capital Division Winners | league_champs = HV71 Jönköping | league_champ_name= Central Division Winners | second_place = | MVP = | MVP_link = | top_scorer = Kamil Kreps (Kärpät) | top_scorer_link = | promote = | promoted_from = | relegate = | relegate_to = | playoffs = | playoffs_link = | conf1 = | conf1_link = | conf1_champ = | conf1-runner-up = | conf2 = | conf2_link = | conf2_champ = | conf2-runner-up = | playoffs_MVP = | playoffs_MVP_link= | finals = Red Bull Salute | finals_link = #Playoffs | finals_champ = Eisbären Berlin | finals_runner-up = HV71 Jönköping | finals_MVP = | finals_MVP_link = | seasonslist = | seasonslistnames = | prevseason_link = | prevseason_year = none | nextseason_link = | nextseason_year = none }} The 2010 European Trophy was a European ice hockey tournament, played between 11 August and 5 September 2010. The final weekend was played in Salzburg and Zell am See, with the final held at the Eisarena Salzburg, which Eisbären Berlin won 5–3 over HV71. Participating clubs The 2010 edition featured 18 participating clubs from seven countries around Europe. The clubs were divided into two divisions: the Capital Division and the Central Division. Each division consisted of nine teams in a regulation round, while the top four teams of each division qualified for the playoffs. However, the Red Bull Salzburg qualified as hosts, as they failed to end up in the top 4 spots in the Central Division. Regulation round Capital Division Standings Games August 11 * IFK Helsinki – Eisbären Berlin 3 – 2 (0–1, 2–0, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=1 * Jokerit – Adler Mannheim 2 – 1 (0–0, 1–1, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=3 * Vålerenga IF – Sparta Praha 1 – 4 (1–2, 0–1, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=4 * Linköpings HC – Färjestads BK 1 – 2 (0–2, 0–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=2 August 13 * Jokerit – Eisbären Berlin 7 – 2 (1–0, 3–1, 3–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=6 * IFK Helsinki – Sparta Praha 5 – 3 (4–1, 1–0, 0–2) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=7 * Vålerenga IF – Adler Mannheim 3 – 2 GWS (1–2, 1–0, 0–0, 0–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=8 * Djurgårdens IF – Linköpings HC 5 – 0 (3–0, 1–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=5 August 14 * Vålerenga IF – Eisbären Berlin 1 – 5 (0–1, 1–3, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=10 * Färjestads BK – Djurgårdens IF 2 – 1 (2–0, 0–1, 0–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=9 * IFK Helsinki – Adler Mannheim 1 – 2 (0–2, 1–0, 0–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=11 * Jokerit – Sparta Praha 0 – 2 (0–1, 0–1, 0–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=12 August 18 * Sparta Praha – Färjestads BK 5 – 1 (0–0, 2–0, 3–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=16 * Jokerit – IFK Helsinki 3 – 1 (2–0, 0–0, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=15 * Adler Mannheim – Djurgårdens IF 3 – 0 (0–0, 2–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=13 * Eisbären Berlin – Linköpings HC 4 – 3 GWS (1–1, 2–2, 0–0, 0–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=14 August 20 * Sparta Praha – Djurgårdens IF 0 – 1 GWS (0–0, 0–0, 0–0, 0–0, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=17 * Jokerit – Vålerenga IF 2 – 1 (1–1, 0–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=20 * Eisbären Berlin – Färjestads BK 5 – 2 (1–0, 2–0, 2–2) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=18 * Adler Mannheim – Linköpings HC 4 – 5 GWS (3–3, 1–0, 0–1, 0–0, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=19 August 21 * Eisbären Berlin – Djurgårdens IF 4 – 2 (1–1, 0–1, 3–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=21 * Adler Mannheim – Färjestads BK 6 – 4 (2–0, 3–1, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=23 * IFK Helsinki – Vålerenga IF 7 – 3 (3–2, 2–0, 2–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=22 * Sparta Praha – Linköpings HC 0 – 2 (0–0, 0–1, 0–1)http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=24 August 25 * Sparta Praha – Adler Mannheim 6 – 1 (3–0, 2–0, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=27 * Vålerenga IF – Färjestads BK 2 – 7 (0–2, 1–4, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=26 * Djurgårdens IF – IFK Helsinki 5 – 3 (1–0, 2–2, 2–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=25 * Linköpings HC – Jokerit 3 – 1 (1–1, 1–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=28 August 27 * Linköpings HC – IFK Helsinki 0 – 3 (0–1, 0–2, 0–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=31 * Djurgårdens IF – Vålerenga IF 6 – 2 (2–0, 2–2, 2–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=29 * Färjestads BK – Jokerit 2 – 1 (1–0, 0–0, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=32 * Eisbären Berlin – Sparta Praha 5 – 2 (1–0, 3–1, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=30 August 28 * Vålerenga IF – Linköpings HC 7 – 5 (3–0, 2–2, 2–3) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=36 * Djurgårdens IF – Jokerit 3 – 4 SD (1–1, 1–2, 1–0, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=33 * Adler Mannheim – Eisbären Berlin 1 – 3 (0–0, 1–1, 0–2) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=34 * Färjestads BK – IFK Helsinki 6 – 4 (2–1, 3–2, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=35 Central Division Standings Games August 11 * Oulun Kärpät – EC Red Bull Salzburg 3 – 2 (1–0, 2–1, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=37 * TPS Turku – ZSC Lions 5 – 4 (2–1, 3–2, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=39 * Tappara – SC Bern 1 – 4 (0–1, 0–2, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=40 * Malmö Redhawks – Frölunda Indians 1 – 2 (0–0, 0–2, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=38 August 12 * Frölunda Indians – HV71 Jönköping 1 – 8 (0–5, 1–2, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=45 August 13 * TPS Turku – SC Bern 4 – 3 (3–0, 0–0, 1–3) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=42 * Oulun Kärpät – ZSC Lions 4 – 0 (2–0, 1–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=43 * Tappara – EC Red Bull Salzburg 3 – 4 SD (0–0, 3–1, 0–2, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=44 * HV71 Jönköping – Malmö Redhawks 5 – 2 (1–1, 3–1, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=41 August 14 * Oulun Kärpät – SC Bern 3 – 2 (1–1, 0–0, 2–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=47 * Tappara – ZSC Lions 3 – 6 (0–2, 1–3, 2–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=48 * TPS Turku – EC Red Bull Salzburg 0 – 3 (0–1, 0–1, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=46 August 18 * TPS Turku – Oulun Kärpät 4 – 3 SD (2–0, 0–1, 1–2, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=52 * EC Red Bull Salzburg – Frölunda Indians 4 – 5 SD (1–2, 1–2, 2–0, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=50 * ZSC Lions – HV71 Jönköping 1 – 6 (1–5, 0–1, 0–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=49 * SC Bern – Malmö Redhawks 5 – 1 (1–1, 3–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=51 August 19 * SC Bern – HV71 Jönköping 5 – 1 (1–0, 2–0, 2–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=53 August 20 * Oulun Kärpät – Tappara 3 – 2 (2–1, 0–1, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=56 * EC Red Bull Salzburg – Malmö Redhawks 2 – 3 SD (1–0, 1–1, 0–1, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=55 * ZSC Lions – Frölunda Indians 4 – 3 SD (0–0, 2–2, 1–1, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=54 August 21 * ZSC Lions – Malmö Redhawks 4 – 1 (1–0, 1–1, 2–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=59 * Tappara – TPS Turku 0 – 3 (0–2, 0–1, 0–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=60 * EC Red Bull Salzburg – HV71 Jönköping 3 – 4 (1–1, 0–2, 2–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=57 * SC Bern – Frölunda Indians 3 – 2 (1–1, 1–0, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=58 August 25 * HV71 Jönköping – Oulun Kärpät 6 – 0 (3–0, 3–0, 0–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=62 * Frölunda Indians – Tappara 4 – 1 (1–1, 3–0, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=63 * Malmö Redhawks – TPS Turku 0 – 3 (0–1, 0–1, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=64 * EC Red Bull Salzburg – ZSC Lions 4 – 2 (0–0, 2–1, 2–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=61 August 27 * Malmö Redhawks – Oulun Kärpät 2 – 5 (1–2, 1–0, 0–3) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=65 * HV71 Jönköping – Tappara 4 – 3 SD (2–2, 1–1, 0–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=66 * Frölunda Indians – TPS Turku 7 – 6 SD (3–3, 2–2, 1–1, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=67 * ZSC Lions – SC Bern 2 – 3 (0–0, 2–0, 0–3) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=68 August 28 * Frölunda Indians – Oulun Kärpät 7 – 4 (1–0, 2–2, 4–2) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=70 * HV71 Jönköping – TPS Turku 5 – 0 (1–0, 3–0, 1–0) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=72 * Malmö Redhawks – Tappara 2 – 3 (0–0, 1–2, 1–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=71 * SC Bern – EC Red Bull Salzburg 2 – 3 SD (1–0, 1–0, 0–2, 0–1) http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=69 Statistics Skaters Goaltenders Playoffs The top four teams of each division will qualify for the playoffs, which will take place at the in Salzburg, 3–5 September. Bracket Färjestads BK | RD1-score1= 4 | RD1-seed2=3 | RD1-team2= Oulun Kärpät | RD1-score2= 1 | RD1-seed3=6 | RD1-team3= EC Red Bull Salzburg | RD1-score3=4 | RD1-seed4=1 | RD1-team4= HV71 Jönköping | RD1-score4=5 | RD1-seed5=2 | RD1-team5= SC Bern | RD1-score5= 2 | RD1-seed6=3 | RD1-team6= Jokerit | RD1-score6= 0 | RD1-seed7=1 | RD1-team7= Eisbären Berlin | RD1-score7=4 | RD1-seed8=4 | RD1-team8= TPS Turku | RD1-score8=1 | RD2-seed1=2 | RD2-team1= Färjestads BK | RD2-score1= 2 | RD2-seed2=1 | RD2-team2= HV71 Jönköping | RD2-score2= 6 | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3= SC Bern | RD2-score3= 1 | RD2-seed4=1 | RD2-team4= Eisbären Berlin | RD2-score4= 5 | RD3-seed1=2 | RD3-team1= Färjestads BK | RD3-score1=1 | RD3-seed2=2 | RD3-team2= SC Bern | RD3-score2=3 | RD4-seed1=1 | RD4-team1= HV71 Jönköping | RD4-score1=3 | RD4-seed2=1 | RD4-team2= Eisbären Berlin | RD4-score2=5 }} Quarter-finals All times are local (UTC+2). Färjestads BK |team2 = Oulun Kärpät |score = 4 – 1 |periods = 1–1, 2–0, 1–0 |goals1 = Christian Berglund (Mikael Johansson, Pelle Prestberg) 08:15 Jonas Junland (Mikael Johansson, Pelle Prestberg) 27:02 Rickard Wallin (Mikael Johansson, Christian Berglund) 33:56 Anders Bastiansen (Emil Kåberg, Patrik Lundh) 56:49 |goals2 = 03:39 Kristian Kuusela (Marko Luomala, Kamil Kreps) |stadium = Eisarena Salzburg, Salzburg |attendance = |official = |official2 = |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=73 }} SC Bern |team2 = Jokerit |score = 2 – 0 |periods = 1–0, 0–0, 1–0 |goals1 = Andreas Hänni (Ivo Rüthemann) 11:41 Brett McLean (Andreas Hänni, Martin Plüss) 43:53 |goals2 = |stadium = Zeller Eishalle, Zell am See |attendance = |official = Tschebull Zehetleitner |official2 = Kaspar Widmann |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=74 }} EC Red Bull Salzburg |team2 = HV71 Jönköping |score = 4 – 5 |periods = 0–0, 2–1, 2–4 |goals1 = Manuel Latusa (Daniel Welser) 26:51 Manuel Latusa (Marco Pewal) 29:29 Thomas Koch (Mario Fischer) 43:48 Danny Bois (Nicolas Dumoulin) 55:03 |goals2 = 38:34 Oscar Fantenberg (Martin Thörnberg) 41:10 Fredrik Bremberg (Kris Beech) 51:55 Adam Almqvist (Oscar Sundh) 53:27 Andreas Falk (Kamil Piros) 54:25 Oscar Sundh (André Petersson) |stadium = Eisarena Salzburg, Salzburg |attendance = |official = |official2 = |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=75 }} Eisbären Berlin |team2 = TPS Turku |score = 4 – 1 |periods = 1–0, 3–0, 0–1 |goals1 = Jimmy Sharrow (Constantin Braun) 16:07 Stefan Ustorf (Alexander Weiß) 25:04 Jeff Friesen 29:01 Richie Regehr 29:58 |goals2 = Miika Huczkowski (Antti Erkinjuntti) 54:53 |stadium = Zeller Eishalle, Zell am See |attendance = |official = Mikael Noord Robert Falkner |official2 = Gregor Kourosec Florian Hofer |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=76 }} 5th place qualification games All times are local (UTC+2). EC Red Bull Salzburg |team2 = Oulun Kärpät |score = 3 – 6 |periods = 2–1, 0–1, 1–4 |goals1 = Ryan Duncan 15:05 Kevin Puschnik 18:29 Marco Brucker (Daniel Welser, Ramzi Abid) 44:37 |goals2 = 00:23 Miko Lehtonen (Marko Luomala) 23:22 Juho Keränen (Tomi Stålhammar) 45:39 Kamil Kreps (Kristian Kuusela) 46:40 Kimmo Koskenkorva (Joonas Kemppainen) 49:05 Julius Junttila (Joonas Komulainen) 52:59 Vladimir Sicak (Atte Ohtamaa, Kimmo Koskenkorva) |stadium = Eisarena Salzburg, Salzburg |attendance = |official = |official2 = |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=77 }} TPS Turku |team2 = Jokerit |score = 3 – 8 |periods = 1–2, 1–1, 1–5 |goals1 = Sami Venäläinen (Jens Skålberg, Janne Hauhtonen) 16:62 Sami Venäläinen (Mario Valery-Trabucco) 20:23 Mario Valery-Trabucco (J. Hauhtonen, S. Venäläinen) 43:08 |goals2 = 06:12 Jukka Hentunen (Ben Eaves, Esa Pirnes) 08:14 Anti-Jussi Niemi (Teemu Pulkkinen, Janne Lahti) 33:27 Esa Pirnes (Jeremy Dehner, Jukka Hentunen) 40:25 Jere Ölander 46:00 Antti Kerälä (Janne Lahti, Teemu Pulkkinen) 46:58 Jukka Hentunen (Marko Kauppinen) 49:23 Teemu Pulkkinen (Jeremy Dehner, Antti Kerälä) 57:25 Olavi Vauhkonen (Jani-Petteri Helenius) |stadium = Zeller Eishalle, Zell am See |attendance = |official = Lesnjak Zehetleitner |official2 = Bedö Nemeth |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=78 }} Semi-finals All times are local (UTC+2). Eisbären Berlin |team2 = SC Bern |score = 5 – 1 |periods = 0–0, 2–1, 3–0 |goals1 = Stefan Ustorf (Mads Christensen) 21:17 Richie Regehr (Derrick Walser) 28:07 André Rankel (Jeff Friesen, Derrick Walser) 46:18 André Rankel (Richie Regehr, Stefan Ustorf) 48:00 Stefan Ustorf 48:14 |goals2 = 26:13 Brett McLean (Jean-Pierre Vigier) |stadium = Zeller Eishalle, Zell am See |attendance = |official = Berneker Persson |official2 = Newerka Hollenstein |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=80 }} HV71 Jönköping |team2 = Färjestads BK |score = 6 – 2 |periods = 2–1, 2–0, 2–1 |goals1 = André Petersson (Oscar Sundh) 17:49 Kris Beech (Jukka Voutilainen, Juuso Hietanen) 19:41 Oscar Fantenberg (Juuso Hietanen, André Petersson) 30:28 André Petersson (Johan Lindström, Juuso Hietanen) 32:27 Martin Thörnberg (Jukka Voutilainen) 53:54 André Petersson 58:37 |goals2 = 02:28 Christian Berglund (Rickard Wallin, Jonas Junland) 49:13 Marcus Paulsson (Rickard Wallin) |stadium = Eisarena Salzburg, Salzburg |attendance = |official = |official2 = |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=79 }} 7th place game Time is local (UTC+2). TPS Turku |team2 = EC Red Bull Salzburg |score = 9 – 5 |periods = 1–1, 4–1, 4–3 |goals1 = Sami Venäläinen (Ville Vahalahti, Janne Hauhtonen) 05:46 Ville Vahalahti (Markus Palmroth, Marko Kivenmäki) 24:11 Mario Valery-Trabucco (Antti Erkinjuntti, M. Kivenmäki) 25:42 Marko Virtala (Markus Palmroth) 26:51 Janne Hauhtonen (Marko Virtala, Markus Palmroth) 30:29 Sami Venäläinen (V. Vahalahti, M. Valery-Trabucco) 42:01 Robin Bergman 43:53 Sami Venäläinen (empty net) 58:50 Janne Hauhtonen (empty net) 59:56 |goals2 = 00:30 Manuel Latusa (Thomas Koch, Daniel Welser) 33:22 Ryan Duncan (Thomas Koch, Nicolas Dumoulin) 48:25 Danny Bois (Ryan Duncan) 50:53 Danny Bois (Ramzi Abid) 56:01 Fabio Hofer (Dan Bertram, Nicolas Paul) |stadium = Zeller Eishalle, Zell am See |attendance = |official = Schimm Persson |official2 = Korosec Lesniak |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=81 }} 5th place game Time is local (UTC+2). Oulun Kärpät |team2 = Jokerit |score = 2 – 4 |periods = 0–0, 2–0, 0–4 |goals1 = Marko Luomala (Kamil Kreps) 27:11 Joonas Donskoi (Julius Junttila) 35:03 |goals2 = 40:31 Marko Kauppinen (Ben Eaves, Ossi Väänänen) 41:41 Tomi Mäki (Tommi Kovanen) 46:30 Janne Lahti (Marko Kauppinen) 59:49 Janne Lahti |stadium = Zeller Eishalle, Zell am See |attendance = |official = Noord Falkner |official2 = Hribar Rakovic |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=82 }} Bronze medal game Time is local (UTC+2). SC Bern |team2 = Färjestads BK |score = 3 – 1 |periods = 0–1, 1–0, 2–0 |goals1 = Philipp Furrer (Justin Krueger, Brett McLean) 34:36 Philipp Furrer (Jean-Pierre Vigier, Brett McLean) 49:52 Brett McLean (David Jobin) 58:57 |goals2 = 12:05 Anton Grundel (Mattias Sjögren) |stadium = Eisarena Salzburg, Salzburg |attendance = 1,400 |official = Tschebull Zehetleitner |official2 = Kaspar Widmann |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=83 }} Final Time is local (UTC+2). HV71 Jönköping |team2 = Eisbären Berlin |score = 3 – 5 |periods = 0–2, 3–2, 0–1 |goals1 = Jesper Fasth (Pasi Puistola, Jukka Voutilainen) 26:13 Jesper Williamsson (Kris Beech) 26:43 Kamil Piros 35:23 |goals2 = 11:50 Laurin Braun (Denis Pederson) 12:07 Jeff Friesen (André Rankel) 21:54 Jeff Friesen (Derrick Walser, André Rankel) 26:58 Jimmy Sharrow (Mads Christensen, Sven Felski) 59:05 Stefan Ustorf (empty net) |stadium = Eisarena Salzburg, Salzburg |attendance = 1,400 |official = Berneker Kurmann |official2 = Hofer Newerkla |reference = http://www.europeantrophy.com/game.php?id=84 }} Final standings Statistics Skaters References * 2010 European Trophy game schedule * European Trophy team stats * 2010 European Trophy regular season stats at Eliteprospects.com * 2010 European Trophy playoff stats at Eliteprospects.com External links * *Playoff schedule at RedBullsSalute.com See also * 2010 European Trophy Junior Category:European Trophy Category:2010 in hockey Category:2010 tournaments